Luck
by Arbutus
Summary: Formerly "Lucky". Tewi's mischief has become an intolerable frustration and Kaguya is forced to discipline her little servant. Very Tewi, very TeruMoko, very short, sweet, and light. Now with bonus chapter! Rating change! Less Tewi though, sorry.
1. Tewi

_Unless you can convince yourself to be okay with TeruMoko right away then there's probably no point in continuing. I hope that you might enjoy this without that inclination, but for those who cannot, I sympathize. Kinda far from canon, more on that in the afterword._

* * *

**Luck**

Busy rabbits in a giant palace in a green forest under a blue sky. It was a sight that few besides the residents of the mansion and the travelers looking for medicine there saw with any frequency, but there were exceptions. For instance, even though it was a summer afternoon that was far too hot for aggression Mokou Fujiwara found herself at Eientei.

After a welcoming from a superficially indifferent Kaguya and the pointed ignorance of her servants she found herself being treated more or less as a guest. Some who had only a partial understanding of the situation, like the mansion's only moon rabbit, might be inclined to consider these visits strange. However, they would probably be too young to understand the way that some days have a type of fleeting beauty whose end is certain, and that the two immortals might feel a little less melancholy when they were in each others company on days like that.

Of course the two couldn't acknowledge this to each other, and especially not to themselves, so they were forced to find a pretext on which to keep company without hostility or the dangers of introspection.

After an hour of taking vague interest in the work of the servants and the stores in the kitchens the two immortals wound up on the floor of one of the many spacious rooms in the Palace of Eternity. Mokou sat at a low table that held a growing pile of orange peels beside an almost-empty bowl. The Princess was lying beside that table, adjacent to Mokou's side, drifting in and out of the half-sleep that can only be achieved while lying in a sunbeam. Both had become lost in their own musings thanks to the silence and the lack of interruption: only insects had made themselves known for at least two hours, and the frightening premonition of a lonely future that surfaced when they were in each others company was making steady progress through the fog at the edge of their thoughts.

The brief but definite sound of footsteps through the panel walls brought both out of that reverie, and they realized that they had been holding their breath. Jolted back to the present, Mokou felt her senses rejoice as they remembered the perfect day. She was pleased to find a half eaten, fully peeled orange still in her hand and she took a segment in her mouth, holding it first between her lips before letting her teeth break the flesh to expose the wet, sweet inside. As the warm flavor of acid citrus rolled along her tongue to the back of her mouth the thought occurred to her that if she had to choose a taste to complement this moment she could do no better than the balance of sweet and sour found in the fruit. Eientei's food, even the simplest, was always exquisite.

Drunk on her senses, she offered the dozing princess a segment before she realized what she was doing. Her arm was already outstretched and an uncommon pleasantness had overtaken her, so she decided not to withdraw it. Besides, they were Kaguya's oranges after all.

The Lunarian's cognition seemed to be suffering a similar sensory barrage. Delirious from the warm breeze and the cool floor, the brightness that lit up her eyelids, and the sounds of the insects and the smell of juice that complemented the natural, summer scent of her house, her mind went blank, and with no impulse to think before acting she reached for the offered section of fruit not with her hand, but with her lips.

By the time awareness overtook the pair it was too late. Kaguya's eyes had snapped open on Mokou's shocked expression, and paused there just a second too long. Neither had pulled back yet and far too much time for a reasonable explanation passed with one's lips in contact with the others sticky fingers. Only once the silence became unbearable and the noise in her head too loud to deal with did Kaguya finally pull away, and the two spent all of their effort trying to avoid acknowledging each other. The thin sheen of sweat under her clothes suddenly became itchy and uncomfortable, and impossible to ignore.

Flustered, Mokou turned her gaze on the only thing that might reasonably demand it: the two sections of orange still in her other shaking hand. Her awareness of the tips of her fingers that had been in contact with Kaguya's lips was so acute that those few nerves seemed to demand more attention than all of the others in her body. She made the mistake of sneaking a glance at Kaguya, whose position hardly allowed her to turn her flushed face away. Mokou saw the Lunarian involuntarily lick her lips, apparently unaware of her gaze, and she coughed on the orange as she tried to swallow it. She hadn't tasted it at all.

A moment passed like this, becoming more and more tense every instant, until Mokou finally broke the silence with one stammered word:

"Ka, Kaguya…"

The Princess's eyes opened and she looked in the direction of the other immortal, only to find one of Mokou's red cheeks turned to her. But her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere: another small piece of fruit was suspended by an outstretched arm before her face.

"Mokou…" Kaguya whispered, surprised to hear how quiet her own voice sounded. She thought she might forget to breathe. Willing her body to respond to her mind she put her lips back around the new segment of orange, overshooting her target of incidental contact and landing with her bottom lip around Mokou's thumb. Now that both were back willingly in this intimate position, the point of no return long behind them, they made eye contact again and an eternity passed in silence, each digesting the apparent intentions of their companion. They were mutually aware of the rivulet of juice that was slowly rolling down Mokou's thumb and onto Kaguya's chin, and the fluid sensation seemed to make their contact even more conductive.

Kaguya sat up slowly, moving deliberately. She had to ensure that Mokou's fingers did not lose their importance in suspending the fruit that was already almost fully inside her mouth, lest the girl gain reason to remove her hand. When she was finally sitting on her legs with her hands in her lap, much closer than was necessary even for the reach of Mokou's arm, she closed her eyes and began to eat.

Mokou sat frozen, with open eyes that hardly saw anything. All of her awareness was centered on her fingertips, and the slender tongue that was tracing a path along her longest finger in search of the end of the fruit. When that tongue finally found it and pulled it in it dragged itself over all of the foreign skin it could find, seemingly enjoying it as much as the food. Mokou couldn't stop her fingers from involuntarily squeezing the slick muscle before it slipped away.

Kaguya reached up with the hand that mirrored Mokou's and took the other girl's in her own. Pulling it clear of her lips, she intertwined her fingers with her fellow immortal's, letting the webbing of her own slide along the entire inside length of Mokou's, spreading and becoming wet with the sticky mixture of fruit juice and her own saliva. Mokou could barely think.

The two had managed not to break contact since Kaguya had eaten the second orange slice, and now that that danger had been averted Mokou decided to direct her attention to more pressing matters. Kaguya swallowed and finally opened her eyes. Blushing and tilting her head, she squeezed Mokou's hand to show she remembered that she held it. Her usual regal demeanor had disappeared, and she managed only to smile.

Mokou didn't respond, but she decided that the timid beauty that Kaguya was exuding would likely explain the raging lust that had plagued her suitors. She had been blindsided, but what little of her mental faculties remained were telling her that this was quickly in danger of becoming the climax of the moment, and Kaguya was too busy relishing what little contact they had to notice. Since she was crushed by the possibility that their intimacy might be about to end, she put her free hand around Kaguya's back and pulled the docile and dumbly happy princess onto her crossed legs.

A thousand surprises seemed to pile onto each other in the very narrow space between their faces. Things they had noticed but had never experienced with this depth of sense and things which had somehow escaped their awareness entirely all seemed to decide that now was the time to be fully acknowledged. The princess was light and small and shy enough to seem like she belonged in someone's lap, and the exact color of Mokou's bright hair in the orange sunlight seemed to possess impossible depth: one might get lost in it if it were not so courteously surveyed and marked with those little red ribbons. A cacophony of indistinguishable observations filled each one's head, as though the only things worthy of thought were the traits of the other, all invariably adorable.

Before either had the time to digest these realizations Kaguya had started to lick Mokou's sticky fingers as the other Immortal watched, entranced. Her breathing catching in her throat, Mokou found it impossible to avoid comparing Kaguya's behavior with that of a cat: she responded with such genuine affection to every impulse. Eventually Kaguya took each of Mokou's fingers entirely into her mouth, one by one, and very deliberately and efficiently licked away the remaining sweet flavor. When she was done she wiped Mokou's hand on the front of her shirt and returned it to grasp her own. Sweat was beading on Mokou's brow.

What followed was a dance of exchanges that lasted a few minutes. The pair found that once they had made a point of contact, they were adamant in maintaining it, as though to lose it would mean that it would be lost forever. Mokou's other hand was still in the small of the princess' back, and Kaguya didn't dare to shift her position in Mokou's lap lest it inadvertently reduce their proximity. Their fingers remained entangled, and their gazes were locked. While the two understood that to break any contact would end the moment, neither wanted to be the one responsible for giving more tangible evidence to their intentions, so actually making incidental contact became difficult. By randomly exaggerating the natural motion of their bodies they were able to "accidentally" touch more and more, which resulted in Kaguya's hand finding a home at the back of Mokou's neck while their torsos came into full contact. Eager to maintain the position they didn't let their hands wander, but only pushed or squeezed wherever they could with increasing pressure to secure their embrace, as if that pressure might make the contact even more real.

They had arrived at a point where they knew they inevitably would, and now they were taking every measure to avoid eye contact. Their faces were too close, mere millimeters apart, but neither was willing to let that first touch be theirs. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing as they made infinitesimally small advances and withdrawals. When finally one lip grazed another, it took a full second for recognition of the sensation to occur, they were so engrossed in their motion.

The realization that their lips were touching, only brushing, maybe, but still touching, caused both of their bodies to seize entirely. Every muscle down to their toes flexed hard, and feeling the same reaction in the other exaggerated the response. Well beyond letting thought impact their decisions, they both pulled back too far.

Their eyes snapped open at the first loss of contact, and as soon as the look on the other's face came into focus they crushed their lips together. Kaguya was in the better position to maneuver Mokou's head, so she tipped it back and stretched her own back to make Mokou look upwards, her jaw more vulnerable to opening. The overpowering flavor of oranges that Mokou had forgotten since she had offered that first fateful segment returned in the taste of the Princess's invasive tongue, stronger and sweeter than even the original fruit had been. She reciprocated Kaguya's generosity by pushing her own tongue past her lips, and the Princess responded by arching her back into Mokou's chest. Awareness of the rest of their bodies rushed back into the forefront of their minds, and they could sense all of the warm flesh and cloth that their companion wore all compounded by the heat and humidity and the sensitivity of their own damp skin: impossible to ignore, but no longer uncomfortable.

The kiss had deepened quickly, and the two paused to enjoy the feeling of the their conjoined mouths. In that lull they noticed something that quickly sobered their intoxicated minds.

One panel of the wall on the interior side of the room had opened to admit an audience. A familiar rabbit stood there, seemingly unable to decide how to respond to the situation which she confronted. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it was the first time that it had happened at this point: to put it another way, she was late. More surprisingly though, the reaction from the two interrupted girls did not mirror the surprise felt (or perhaps feigned) by the rabbit, and before the little youkai could reach the conclusion that they had been expecting her interruption it was too late. Mokou had borne her to the ground in flight.

It wasn't very often that something unexpected happened to Tewi, and this had the effect of making most shocking things very _very _ shocking. This was no exception.

She was dragged, squirming, to her master's arms. Kaguya held her in a tight hug and spoke with an eerie cheer and an eerier smile. "Hello inaba, don't run or speak, okay?"

And Tewi was trapped. Bending the rules was one thing, but both Tewi and the Princess knew that even _she_ wouldn't disobey a direct order.

Kaguya smiled at Mokou and gestured to the doors, all of which Mokou closed. After sealing the room, she sat at the table and began peeling another orange in silence. Kaguya stood up, and with Tewi's hand in a firm grasp, she walked to the wall that opened on the forest and the sunny sky, and gently pushed aside the panel. She only opened it a little, just over a hand span, and sat in the narrow beam it cast. Tewi, in turn, was held firmly against her master's chest, forced to look backwards over Kaguya's shoulder at the snacking Mokou.

Nothing about this new predicament was settling in the least. Mokou and Kaguya had become far too comfortable with each other for Tewi's own comfort, she would have sworn that their awkward show had been authentic. _No, _she thought,_ it had been. It must have been_.

"Tewi," began the Princess, "I accept that by living with servants some level of privacy must be forfeited, and there are certain things that will always fuel gossip and rumor." Kaguya's first words seemed reasonable, maybe too reasonable for someone whose privacy had just been so thoroughly violated. Mokou seemed to be enjoying the flavor of that orange a little too much. "And you know that I am happy to have all of the inaba here, even when you don't always do what you're supposed to." Okay, an obvious jibe at the mischief that Tewi had a propensity for causing. "But you've been giving us trouble lately, in one specific kind of situation."

That was true, even though it hadn't _really_ been the little rabbit's fault every time.

"And _Some_how Aya heard about it."

Okay. That _was_ Tewi's fault, and the fact that her master seemed to know was enough to start her leg shaking. "Now I'm not even that mad about that. Everyone would probably have ignored it if the story hadn't been so vehemently denied by one of its… alleged participants."

Mokou shot a glare at the back of Kaguya's head at this, but decided that since Tewi's wide eyes were exposed the rabbit might be more worthy of it. Tewi's other leg was shaking now, and the princess could definitely feel it against her torso.

"To be honest, it isn't exactly happy, but it's true that I'll outlive them all anyways, so even if they pile up I can always escape by just waiting."

_Okay, _thought Tewi,_ creepy thing to say, but_ _where are you going with this?_

"What's been troubling me is that for a lucky rabbit, you haven't been bringing much luck whenever you've shown up around us. So I was wondering if you had to be here from the start, or in plain view, or something like that to work. But either way, there's no way it can fail if I'm holding you, right? That would just be ridiculous. So I'm gonna try keeping you here, and then my luck should change."

_Oh, _was all Tewi could think. This was bad. Mokou had stopped moving, and while Tewi couldn't see her master's face she could feel her erratic pulse (if it wasn't her own), and judging by that it was likely that Kaguya wore a blush and an understanding smile that mirrored her companion's.

"So I guess I'll just have to wait and see if anything lucky happens." The nonchalance that Kaguya had been aiming for was betrayed by an inadvertent pause before 'lucky', and Mokou recognized this as her cue. She took two short steps over to where Kaguya was sitting and joined her on the floor, Tewi's head between theirs. The little rabbit followed Mokou's every motion with shocked eyes and gradually opened her mouth further in disbelief. Having totally lost the ability to predict their behavior she resigned herself to accepting the few little breaks as they came: Mokou just sat there in silence, which for now seemed like a blessing.

"Kaguya," Mokou began, "I wonder, how you will know if something lucky has happened? Maybe you're just having an unlucky day and her luck will just stop unlucky things."

"Hmm…" Kaguya seemed to think about it. "That makes sense, but today can't be unlucky. You came today, right?"

Mokou blushed instantly at this. Such a forward remark obviously demanded a rebuttal. "What! I come here all the time!"

Mokou quickly recognized that while her counterargument was a good one, it was at least as embarrassing as a retort as the fact that Kaguya considered her visits "lucky." She blushed even harder when Kaguya responded.

"Well, we'll be able to tell _for sure_ if something _really_ lucky _does_ happen to me." Again, the _slightest_ pause before 'lucky'.

Tewi was glad that she had been momentarily forgotten, but she would have gagged over the ridiculously sweet subtext in this conversation if she thought she might survive it. No one spoke for a while, and that little exchange just sat there fueling the little rabbit's imagination.

"Well, you know…" Mokou was trying to start with some difficulty, "I guess we might, but if you're trying to test it you should try it with more than one person."

"Oh good idea, you can go after."

"Uhh… Yeah, I guess." Mokou seemed to dislike the idea of going after, but she quickly recovered after a moment of frantic thought. "No! If she isn't working then there's no way to tell. You'll just keep holding her."

Kaguya thought about this. "I see what you mean, but I only have one lucky rabbit. There's no way to solve that."

Tewi thought of a way. She kept her mouth shut. It didn't make a difference.

"Yes there is!" Mokou shouted, too eagerly for Tewi's liking. "We just have to go at the same time! How can her luck know how many people it's helping?" Tewi blanched at Mokou's obvious ignorance of the mechanics behind her magical talent, but resigned herself to silence since she knew that Mokou was essentially right.

Kaguya looked sidelong at Mokou, and the two tried to share a meaningful look that quickly dissolved into a flushing attempt to stop smiling. Kaguya moved, and for the second time that day found herself in Mokou's lap, face to face with the other girl, while a visibly agitated Tewi was pulled between them.

"Like this?"

"Ye… Yeah." Mokou stammered. The two were trying to direct their awareness anywhere beside their touching legs. Tewi was quickly learning the difference between interrupting these moments and becoming involved in one: it was actually physically trying to observe them interacting.

"I guess now we wait."

They did.

Not for very long, as luck didn't seem to want to test the Immortals' patience. The luck of the lucky rabbit, on the other hand, went from bad to worse.

Kaguya gave in first, but Mokou's response was so quick that it made the lapse seem nonexistent. Kaguya buried her face in Mokou's neck, whose hands variably held Kaguya's head in place and toyed with the lower hem of her shirt. Kaguya's own palms were pressed at the apexes of Mokou's thighs and torso, making teasingly slow progress inwards, and tightening around Tewi's frame as she nuzzled at Mokou's collar. For Tewi there was no escape, her head was crushed between four breasts of two sizes and her vision was ensconced by pink on one side and white on the other.

The tips of Kaguya's thumbs finally met and slid between Mokou's thighs, and Mokou's reaction was immediate. She pushed Kaguya down and threw her body against the Princess's, having seemingly forgotten the little servant between them. The summer heat fueled their fevered movement, and their sweat made their clothes stick to their skin so that every point of contact produced a feeling of tension that spread across a whole region of cloth.

One of Tewi's arms had slipped free and was flailing hopelessly. The frenzied and desperate actions of the two immortals had forgotten all reservation, and Tewi didn't know whether to be glad or not of her limited vision.

This was humiliating, almost to the point of perfection, and she could only lie there, mouth agape, and wait for it to end. Somehow her master had crafted the perfect discipline, forcing upon her a secret she would never share, could _never ever_ share, and it would serve as perfect collateral over anything she knew. If the other rabbits in the household ever heard of this she would never live it down.

It wasn't the contact or the intimacy that mattered: Kaguya routinely shared warmth with her rabbits when it was cold and they all knew her to be... affectionate. It was the fact that she, _Tewi_, had fallen victim to such a perfect and seemingly impromptu scheme. It even used her own power against her as a means to thwart discovery and ensure success. Her reputation would bear a permanent scar. For the first time in recent memory, she would surely become the subject of gossip.

Tewi had more or less lost feeling and what little energy she had left was being involuntarily wasted on squirming (which the two distracted immortals didn't seem to mind), but two tiny objects snapped her out of her internal nightmare and back into the real one. Both were being toyed with in her Master's hand: a little red and white hair bow that was between her smallest fingers, and the red tail and the empty golden jaw of a suspender clasp.

A muffled squeal escaped the rabbit and she went limp, succumbing to futility.

Mokou reluctantly drew herself up to her knees and looked down on the disheveled Kaguya, who was breathing heavily and exuding euphoria. Mokou, just as euphoric, suspected her own face looked similar to Kaguya's. Her pants were sagging on one side, revealing the elastic waistband of her panties and the hip that it sat on, and her lower buttons had somehow come undone. She made no move to fix them, instead helping Tewi to her feet.

"So?... It worked for both of us?" Mokou asked through labored breathing.

"Yeah." Kaguya responded and paused to catch her breath. "Now I guess we know what to do in case any bad luck comes our way." She smiled at Tewi, who was staring at the floor, blushing and shocked. The other two were obviously itching for contact, and there was no telling what they might do next. The hot air and physical activity had left them both breathing hard, and their clothes and hair stuck unevenly to their sweat-slick skin as they tried to control their feline grins. "Tewi, do you think dinner's ready?"

"I'll check!" Tewi exploded, but the rabbit quickly covered her mouth with both hands, remembering the order she had just broken. Kaguya giggled, remembering the command as well.

"Well, don't worry about telling us, I'll call for food if I need any." Tewi nodded and walked to the door, and could be heard running as soon as she shut it. It was time to be as far away as possible.

Mokou caught herself staring at Kaguya's laughing face and blushed. The girl who was on her back noticed, pulled Mokou back down by her collar, and rolled herself on top. With her head on Mokou's chest, Kaguya looked out the crack in the door at the perfectly framed, narrow slice of afternoon. Someone looking in from close enough would have seen Kaguya's eyes close as her hand disappeared towards the sagging hem of Mokou's trousers, but despite this neither of them reached out to close the door. Given what had happened in the past it may have been a good idea, but today they were just feeling lucky.

* * *

_**Afterword**_

_Another Touhou one-off from me. Different, I think. I'm a little worried that if I need another similar scene later I've used up my ideas._

_I do read all of my reviews, and I do plan to respond to them. I guess I am setting a bit of a double standard by asking and then denying a prompt return, but I humbly request them anyways. I appreciate any criticism, anonymous reviews are activated, and of course reviews just to say you liked it (if there's anyone who liked it) are always permitted. If you liked this even a little I would be immensely pleased._

_This was inspired by several comics and doujinshi from the circle Chihagura. It is by no means a requirement that you have read them, but I would recommend any and all of his works. They should be easy enough to find with google and a few minutes of searching. For those unfamiliar with them, the basis of those comics is that Kaguya and Mokou end up in an unexpectedly tender moment, often on the verge of kissing, before being interrupted by Tewi (or Eirin, but mostly Tewi). I like his work, and his rendition of Terumoko is always sweet and light and seemingly authentic, but still artificial. This was actually hard to write, I found that bringing the carefree and distressed qualities to the characters that he imparts was hard, distancing Touhou characters from depth is not something that comes easily. This worked out okay because I needed cunning, of the kind that could thwart Tewi. This will probably be the only adaptation in which I exercise this much liberty with respect to canon. I don't even think this would be good as canon, I just wanted to have a bit of fun. It's hard to tell where appropriate writers licenses and liberties end sometimes, especially with Touhou._

_I claim no ownership of Touhou or Chihagura's adaptation thereof, all characters and concepts belong to their respective creators._


	2. Bonus

_I know, I know. It's been forever. Before you ask, I have been working on Lunacy and will update/finish it soon. What does soon mean? Don't ask and you won't be disappointed. I have been working on it enough recently to need a break though so in the meantime I've decided to revisit this one. _

_Another stumbling imagination moment occurred while reading a Chihagura doujin, this time _Amasahikaeme, _which you should probably read beforehand. Typical disclaimer: scenario to Hachi, all else to ZUN. If you haven't read it, Eirin turns Eientei into a sexy cafe for fun and Tewi leads Mokou there. Shenanigans ensue as she and Kaguya basically try to tease each other as much as possible. Kaguya wins (sort of) but has to humiliate herself to do so, and when Mokou tries to leave she can't pay her enormous bill and is forced to start working there._

* * *

Mokou's feet could hardly carry her out fast enough, but she nonetheless resisted the urge to fly in the vain hope that she would not betray her eagerness any more than she already had. Leaving the princess mired in incredulity and fuming, dumbstruck, behind her, she nearly knocked the front counter over in her haste to get out the door. Unfortunately, before she could leave she noticed that Reisen was watching her with an eerily playful smile and abruptly froze. Hopefully it looked like she wanted her bill, and not like she was afraid of whatever was making the rabbit so happy.

Reisen began tallying off a list of purchases that sounded like an entire menu. Unbidden, the image of the rabbit surrounded by sweets and snacks while dressed in her absurdly revealing clothing invaded Mokou's head, distracting her totally from whatever meaning Reisen's girly voice carried.

"Your total comes to 200,000!" Mokou blinked.

Her perception didn't cut through the nauseatingly cheerful falsetto at first, but the magnitude of the number soon sank in and turned Mokou's flustered impatience into horror. Her instinct to flee clashed with her confusion and frustration, and it took her _just_ too long to get herself back under control and make a run for it. Before the color had time to drain from her face she was pulled back roughly by the shoulder, still trying to stammer out some incredulous curse.

"She's not _done_ Inaba, keep the check open!" Kaguya's smile and voice vied to overtake her servant's artificial enthusiasm. Outwardly, she looked more charming and docile than ever, but the strength of the grip on Mokou's shoulder was enough to make the muscles in her arm seize. She found herself forced back into a booth with Kaguya close behind while Reisen squeaked "'kay!" behind them. The princess glared at her with a wide-eyed, happy gaze that Mokou suddenly found chilling.

"About to dine and dash, were we? And you accuse me of being a bad person."

"What!" Mokou shouted, much too loudly at first, then hissed "what! This is nothing like what you did to me. _Still_ do to me. In fact, _your_ stupid cafe is at fault here!" Momentarily forgot about her circumstances, even about the wonderfully skimpy outfit that was gradually slipping off the girl crawling in beside her, it occurred to Mokou how much attention she might have just called to their table, and as she looked around it was clear that the restaurant's other guests were rushing to look elsewhere.

Kaguya crossed her arms in an attempt to project authority, but then remembered what they were covering and shrugged outwards instead. "How far do you think you'd've made it before Eirin found you? I wouldn't make her angry right now, not while she's obsessing over this little project." Mokou didn't respond. Kaguya might be right, but there was no way, even if she had wanted to, that she would be paying her bill.

It seemed like Kaguya hadn't moved her eyes for a while, and Mokou realized, peripherally, that they were locked on her own. Then she realized where her _own_ eyes had fallen and quickly moved them up to her hostess' much too close face. _Damn. I have to ask._ This was beyond humiliating…

"I can get you out of here Mokou."

…or not…

Kaguya was kneeling low on the bench now, her shiny hair hanging from the giant flowers pinned in it and her bare legs visible from hip to stocking. She was sitting so close that one knee was digging into Mokou's hip and the other was pressed firmly on her leg. The only things her gown seemed to be covering were her forearms, chest (barely), and groin. Mokou tried to lean back, but the princess could lean in just as far. Despite the coveted body (not coveted by her, of course) so well showcased before her, she suddenly found herself unable to look away from Kaguya's big, round eyes. This might be too good to be true.

"…Without paying?…"

Kaguya grinned, and those big eyes narrowed, but not with their earlier hostility. "I knew it. Yes, without paying. But you can't come back until Eirin forgets about this. No more complicating things." Mokou thought better of accusing Eirin of being the one introducing complications. "You just need to follow my instructions." Kaguya let her gaze fall, finding a distraction in her perfect nails, casually flexing her digits before her face and nodding in satisfaction. Mokou pretended to think as she watched, idly tapping the table with her own shaking fingers.

"Do it."

"Oh, like you have a choice."

Already sitting much more tightly against Mokou than was necessary for a booth that could easily seat three, Kaguya lazily extended the leg resting on Mokou's knee, briefly letting her perfect limb lie straight and prone in the other girl's trembling lap, before hooking it around her far leg and dragging herself across to straddle her client in one smooth motion, all while never breaking her stare.

Mokou's spine instantly went rigid and the back of her head hit the booth loudly when she tried to pull away, but if she had hurt herself she couldn't feel it. The princess was not heavy but the weight on her thighs still commanded her entire attention. Even through the thick cloth of her trousers it was obvious that whatever Kaguya wore beneath her dress was no more conservative than the outfit itself. She was hardly letting any of her weight rest on her knees either, instead splaying her legs as far as possible, almost sitting between them.

_She's really flexible._

Kaguya's expression was now much more shy, the aggression that had been apparent seconds before had vanished. Her head was tilted innocently, although her eyes betrayed—or perhaps feigned—what seemed like longing. She bent forward so that she was looking up at Mokou (who still could lean back no further), let her arms hang straight down, pinned her hands against Mokou's upper thighs to support herself, and let the weight of her sleeves drag the cloth covering her chest down even further. It must have looked to those who didn't see it as if it had been Mokou who had pulled her into this position.

And then she didn't move. Mokou was still frozen, now so shocked that she had forgotten about her circumstances, but the pause went so long that she was able to catch up to herself enough to form a thought. For some reason she was excruciatingly aware of Kaguya's toes flexing against the sides of her legs, tugging at her trousers, even more than at the other obvious points of contact. She took a deep breath.

"Wha…"

"I don't believe you."

Mokou blinked. "Um, what? Believe m…"

"I don't believe you have an errand. At all."

Kaguya leaned back, and with some guilt Mokou found she missed the pressure on her thighs. The princess began twirling a lock of her black hair, feeling it between her fingertips, staring distantly for an instant before shifting her eyes back to Mokou's. "You don't, do you?"

"What?" Mokou hissed back. "Kaguya, get me out of here!"

Accusation seeped into Kaguya's voice. "Dishonesty is not going to help you."

"This is so… dammit!" Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, Mokou exhaled in defeat. "Fine. You're obviously right. I just wanted to leave. Now_ help me_!"

Instead, Kaguya just smiled in satisfaction. "Just like I thought. So rude, you really have no idea how to treat a lady."

Mokou was ready to scream. "Lady!"

"That's right. Princess actually. Not just that, but to say my clothes are too revealing…" Mokou couldn't keep herself from snorting and looking down, earning a chilling glare that almost immediately warmed. "Well, maybe that's true, but everyone still said I was cute. Even if you're not the type to offer reassurance to a princess worried about her appearance, you should still qualify your remarks."

If Kaguya had ever truly worried about her appearance it would have shocked Mokou. "Kaguya, I don't know what you're talking about, just get me out of here." The princess still ignored her.

"I mean it's fine to say it's too indecent, although that is very mean. But you should still say whether or not you think my clothes are cute." She paused expectantly.

"I'm leaving."

Mokou tried to get up, but Kaguya had the advantage of position and pinned her back by her shoulders. Their torsos were suddenly even closer than their faces, and Mokou had to jam her hands deep into her pockets to keep the princess from discovering the reflexive clutching that the firm grip on her shoulders was causing.

"No."

Kaguya didn't whisper this time, and Mokou shivered at the soft, determined vibration that returned in her voice. "I've been wearing this embarrassing outfit all day, clients are supposed to think it's cute. I know you're lying, I told you I wouldn't help you if you lied, just tell me honestly what you think of it like everyone else!"

"This is so ridiculous Kaguya!" Mokou still whispered. There was no way she could have kept her voice from cracking.

"Mokou, I'm not helping you if you don't apologize for how you behaved earlier. What you did was really humiliating."

"You humiliated yourself! I didn't dress you Kaguya!" Looking side to side as if to see if anyone was watching, Mokou waited for Kaguya to respond, but the princess just stared at her, waiting. _Damn_. By what logic did it fall to her to fix this? "They look… it's… Kaguya, they're…" _wonderful_, she thought, which startled her so much that she said "cute," with far more honesty than she intended.

The bluntness of her confession surprised them both, but Kaguya recovered first, smiled, and started bouncing on her legs. Just when Mokou thought she had become used to the pressure, this new rhythmic increase and decrease was thrown in to tax her attention further.

"Wow, Mokou," she looked away, flustered. "So forward, so unlike you."

Exposed, Mokou had nowhere to retreat. "Stop teasing me Kaguya. I said what you wanted, now help me."

"Be patient. This needs some time to work."

Kaguya went back to examining herself, satisfied that unanimous opinion on her outfit's attractiveness had been restored. Mokou's attentions inevitably followed Kaguya's hands and eyes as they went on their little odyssey: slender forearms, thin necklace, flowery hairpins, loose sleeves, firm hips, adjusting little by little like a musician tuning an instrument, before coming to rest on her splayed legs, tugging at the tantalizingly soft-looking cloth of her just-too-tight stockings, and finally resting in an affectionate squeeze on her bare upper thighs. The hands in her pockets were unconsciously clutching at her own thighs, Mokou realized, as if trying to mimic those of the girl in her lap, perhaps frustrated with the poor substitute. A sudden thought seemed to occur to the princess, who stopped moving and looked suddenly curious.

"I think I've gained weight," she said, and then just paused as if she had asked a question.

…

_Oh, gods above._

Barely managing to keep herself from smiling as Mokou's face went paler than her hair, Kaguya once again let her body rest on the girl's legs. Mokou's squirming extremities had frozen in place, completely overtaken by shock. Teasing the princess for her weight might have been commonplace on a normal day, and—if Mokou was completely honest—she was not always one to make a priority out of maintaining her figure herself, but there was no way at all to tell what Kaguya wanted to hear now. To try to flatter her was to disagree, so she might seem dishonest, and if she _did_ agree… who knew? Kaguya _had_ kept repeating _honesty_, so…

She had no idea, but it didn't matter. This was the only way out. Unbelievable. Kaguya would pay for this one day, better not keep her waiting.

"Maybe…" Mokou began, and Kaguya's face fell at the word. Mokou could have sworn that it hadn't been totally feigned. It was a little frustrating that she might be about to reverse that effect, and also a little frustrating that it wasn't _completely _frustrating. "But if you have, I don't think you need to worry about _where _you have." Inwardly, Mokou flinched. It was a worse attempt than she had hoped at balancing insult with complement, but the effect seemed nonetheless to be fine.

A brief but genuinely happy expression crossed Kaguya's face before her bright, wide eyes narrowed again. This time, though, they narrowed not out of suspicious malice but into a look of suggestive, flirtatious desire.

"That was a little mean. You're not exactly an athlete, you know."

So that's what it was all about. Fishing for complements that could be turned around as insults. Kaguya gave Mokou's belly a poke, and Mokou liked to think she found it slightly firmer than she had hoped. "You're enjoying this aren't you Kaguya? Being all girly and pretending you're ashamed? Indulging yourself with no restraint fits your personality perfectly."

Kaguya's face reddened, both in anger and in a sudden onset of shyness that, like before, could have been real. "_I'm_ the one still helping _you_, so what does _that_ say about _me_? Besides, whatever indulgences I may prefer are certainly outshone by _your_ nearly fetishistic taste for self-deception."

Mokou's fists were raised before the princess finished and she very nearly erupted then, but Kaguya's composure returned in an instant and her next question made Mokou forget entirely about the tirade that preceded it. Hands clasped, fingers entwined, upper arms squeezing her chest out, Kaguya let her gaze bore through the confused and enraged girl beneath her.

"It's still fine if you say you want to see, Mokou."

The physical reality of her senses immediately flooded Mokou's mind, which was forced to abandon Kaguya's confusing, if not unwarranted, outburst. One of Kaguya's long fingers found the upper edge of her loose dress, hooking over it and sliding along slowly, in obvious contact with the flesh beneath, a few short inches from Mokou's face. Kaguya slid the finger towards the center of her chest, dragging it between the two overlapping pieces of cloth and exposing more and more generously her cleavage to Mokou's favorably-angled gaze. Even though she should have been chilled in such an outfit, not a single goose bump was visible on her taught skin; every newly exposed inch looked more smooth and inviting than the last. Mokou's thighs were warm where the princess was sitting, and she was shocked that she hadn't noticed it until now. Only one thought could take a coherent form in her head: _yeah, she's enjoying this._

"Do you?"

Mokou's eyes instinctively flicked up to Kaguya's face in preparation for an emphatic denial, but when they fell there they stayed, confused by the disappointed expression the princess wore. As though she had been waiting, Kaguya finally gave up, withdrawing her fingertips from her dress.

"God, you really are an idiot Mokou." And this time Mokou's temper had no time to flare before Kaguya had fallen fully against her.

Unfortunately for Mokou her hands were no longer in her pockets, but by her sides in the fists she had made only a moment before. This meant that Kaguya could do whatever she wanted with them. While it was likely that her hands had tightened even more, they almost sprung open when Kaguya's fingertips found the gaps in which to entwine themselves. No doubt Mokou would claim it was totally involuntary. For now Kaguya pulled them to her own hips—maybe a _little lower_, but still on cloth—and once satisfied that the pliant Mokou was not going to remove them she used her own to toy with Mokou's suspenders behind her back while her lips found her earlobe.

"I was hoping…"

The sudden, hot stream of damp air in her ear made Mokou reflexively pull away, and while it frustrated Kaguya to have her sentence cut off the tense squeeze of her hips more than satisfied her desire to sense the impact she was having, and in reward she pulled the girl closer to her, pressing her flat against the back of the bench. She brought one hand up to Mokou's head to push it back to her own, and this time used it to hold her there, tangling it in her hair.

"I… was… hoping…" with every word Kaguya exhaled more deeply, each time eliciting the same, shivering reaction from the trapped Mokou. "…you would have figured this out yourself, but there are rules here."

Mokou stopped moving, so Kaguya let her hand return to the suspender strap, before apparently thinking better of it and moving back to Mokou's hands. "And if clients break the rules, they might get kicked out…" Mokou's hands loosened, and the rest of her body slackened as well. She held her breath and listened.

Kaguya smiled. Mokou could feel it against her ear.

"For example..."

Mokou felt her hands being dragged sideways, until they found Kaguya's outer thighs. Her resistant fingertips couldn't be brought to press themselves into this new, bare skin, even though her palms were held against it with considerable force.

"Touching the girls inappropriately…"

Now her hands were forced to slide over Kaguya's soft (maybe _slightly _fleshy) skin, and Kaguya could detect the stress in the muscles of Mokou's arms as the conflicted impulses to be controlled and to involuntarily move themselves further and further back forced them to tighten from moment to moment. Mokou was still resisting, but she let out the breath she had been holding and that release immediately made her aware of how fast her heart was beating. Drawing in a new lungful of air was made almost impossible by Kaguya's playful bites at her neck, but she was satisfied to feel that her own breathing was only slightly more labored than Kaguya's. Unfortunately, the satisfaction was short lived, as she suddenly realized where her hands were going.

"Will get you kicked out immediately."

Kaguya forced Mokou's fingers into the bare expanse of muscle and pliable skin of her backside, and when she felt the girl tense violently she leaned back, sitting on both of their pairs of hands. Mokou was pulled forward by the limited reach of her arms, but they still managed to find the other's eyes and both reflexively searched for the expressions that would fit their current situation.

But their hands gave them away before they could resume their facades. Mokou's both squeezed unconsciously, and the way Kaguya's fingertips followed meant she had noticed the unmistakeable gesture. But when Mokou tried to withdraw upon being discovered she found her hands pushed back, encouragingly, and Kaguya even adjusted her stance to make herself easier to feel. Kaguya's deeply flushed face made Mokou dread the idea of knowing what she herself looked like.

"I… want to see." Mokou said.

"There," Kaguya smiled. "Honesty."

Bringing her hands out and sitting back down on Mokou's, Kaguya spared no suggestive gesture she could muster. Never letting her hands leave her body, she moved them up over her stomach and beneath her beautifully rounded breasts, lazily palming them one by one and lifting them as though reassuring herself of their weight. She would have known, even without looking, that Mokou's eyes were glued expectantly to her chest, where her fingers were spacing themselves fully to demonstrate the surface area of her chest.

Her eyes may have been static but Mokou's hands were taking free reign, missing no opportunity to further her chances of forceful eviction. Moving down the undersides of Kaguya's thighs to the edge of her stockings, Mokou's hands found that the bare skin beneath her legs was actually ticklish, and when her nails crept back upwards it elicited a rewarding sharp inhalation from Kaguya who further spread her legs. Letting her hands wander onto Kaguya's stockings—which were indeed as soft to the touch as they had looked—Mokou pushed Kaguya's knees further apart and was rewarded for the suggestion when Kaguya let herself slide forwards along Mokou's thighs. Mokou let herself slide down too, so that the warmth of Kaguya's groin was now pressed against her belly. The tight stockings that corralled the tender flesh underneath eventually led Mokou's hands to Kaguya's ankles, and then the soles of her feet. _If her upper legs were ticklish…_

Screaming with laughter may have been what Kaguya's reflexes commanded her to do, but she managed to contain herself, barely. Her eyes went wide and the hands on her chest immediately squeezed tightly and loosened, unresponsive to her instructions, grasping at air or clutching the fabric of her dress. Delighted by her discovery, Mokou backed off. Increasing the intensity if her ministrations might actually floor the princess, and that exposure would compromise her escape. As it was, even a light brush of her fingertips was enough to coax a satisfying bout of squirming out of Kaguya that would make her involuntarily grind herself against her.

Deciding Mokou had had enough fun, Kaguya got her attention with a squeeze of her legs, and gently, teasingly, _slowly_, but completely pulled apart the cloth covering her chest. Mokou, as expected, froze. Her dress hung open and low, the mass of useless fabric protecting her from eyes to either side but leaving nothing covering her front above her waist but a few loose strand of black hair.

For Mokou it was an odd moment, sitting there under the expectant stare of the princess, it was almost anticlimactic. Not the sight of the girl's revealed naked breasts, hanging firmly before her, but the fact that she had expected the moment to seem more like crossing a boundary. Instead, here she was feeling exactly as she had a moment before, staring at Kaguya's pale breasts and the sizable pink areolae at their centers, finding herself unfulfilled. _They must feel firm,_ she thought, but probably softer than her own: they were just slightly larger, and even looked larger naked now that their full roundness was discernible. It would be easier to compare if she could touch them, with her hand, maybe, or her lips…

"So this is allowed?" Mokou asked without looking up. Kaguya's face was close enough to register in her peripheral vision anyways.

"Not really."

Mokou breathed in. _Okay._

Her fingertips once again brushed the souls of Kaguya's feet, and her suspicion that the princess' guard had been lowered was confirmed. Kaguya yelped, and when her back tensed at the tickling sensation her chest was involuntarily pushed forward, breasts bouncing once to Mokou's satisfaction, and she scrambled keep it from becoming visible elsewhere. They weren't being watched, but even so, her instincts led her to lean in closer to Mokou, putting up her arms to shield her sides and grabbing the girl's shirt to support herself. If she weren't uncovered she would have immediately began searching for some equivalent vulnerability in the girl beneath her, but it turned out that Mokou was not planning a follow-up attack. Kaguya's new position had been the girl's only intention.

The feeling of foreign hands on her breasts was not an alien sensation to someone who bathed daily with a retinue of servants, but these circumstances were new to Kaguya in that Mokou had apparently decided to forgo any pretext of affection or utility. Her hands were both in place, palms pushing from below and fingers splayed, middle knuckles sliding over her solid nipples, and it occurred to Kaguya that, at least for now, Mokou had no designs on her satisfaction. She was being felt up. It was somewhat odd to Kaguya not to be the object of affections that went beyond the superficial, but she found she didn't mind it, and leaned in to wrap her arms around the Mokou's neck to draw her closer, pressing her chest against Mokou's hands, bizarrely confident that her assets would be more than satisfying to the girl beneath her who seemed to be taking inventory.

Mokou's fingers were as unsuccessful as her eyes had been, both at finding any flaws and at overcoming the strange feeling she still felt. Kaguya's skin was smooth, no less so on her breasts than on her thighs or elsewhere. In fact, without knowing by sight, or by the thinner skin around her firm nipples, or by a full sense of their shape, there would have been no way to distinguish the them from any other fleshy body part by texture alone. She squeezed once, softly, then harder, sensing the increasing tactile resistance. Every time they sprung back satisfyingly, reassuring Mokou of what she was touching.

Completely by accident, one nipple was pinched between Mokou's extended fingers when she brought them together. Neither had been expecting it, and Kaguya's startled response, tensing up and inhaling more loudly than she had at any of Mokou's previous ministrations, made Mokou's hands clench further. Mokou smiled as the unfulfilled feeling disappeared. _Found it._

Kaguya had grabbed two fistfuls of Mokou's shirt at the jarring shock that had made her seize up. She felt her tender flesh being released, and relaxed, but she had only just begun to loosen her grip when both her nipples were grabbed again and squeezed hard, not enough to be really painful but definitely harder than before. She couldn't stop a squeaky moan from escaping into Mokou's neck, where she pressed her face to stifle it.

As pleasant as Mokou found this it occurred to her she was drawing it out, and that Kaguya might not kick her out without escalating things further. This couldn't be allowed to go on much longer if she didn't want to seem to be enjoying it, so she gave Kaguya's nipples one last pinch before letting her fingertips spread again, and pushing her startled rival back.

"Wha..."

Kaguya was cut off by the lips that were placed over her own open mouth much more gently than the shove that had pushed her into the uncomfortable edge of the table. The loose contact made her relax, and her slackening legs presented the perfect leverage to Mokou, who used them to lift the princess onto the table. Kaguya's eyes widened in surprise. She was now pinned and fighting to back away from the invasive lips that had never left her own, jolted again when Mokou's tongue slid past their lips and over her own, which was apparently incapable of not responding in turn after only a single mild lick. The unanticipated sensations clouded her mind, all jostling for attention, there seemed to be some urgent event happening everywhere on her body and she had to fight her instincts to respond.

But one pattern suddenly cut through all the others, silencing them all, as Mokou's hand followed her thigh to where it met her torso. Hardly had one fingertip brushed the hem of her panties before Kaguya screamed and lashed out, kicking Mokou in the stomach, and knocking herself off the table.

The attention of nearby customers and servers was on them now, a disheveled and vulnerable Kaguya sitting in the aisle and clutching her loose clothes to her chest while Mokou struggled to recover from being winded at a moment of comfortable pleasure. Seeing the princess there, her eyes pleading with her colleagues and seemingly on the verge of tears, her heart lifted. She did her best to seem like an animal that realized it was trapped in the sights of a hunter with a drawn bow.

"Inaba! Eirin!" Kaguya expended all of her breath in the cry, drawing another shakily before going on. "She... she tried... I..."

After a few seconds of pretending she couldn't go on, Kaguya looked up at Mokou shyly before immediately turning away._ Oh, good job Kaguya._

Mokou was elated even though her mind was still jumping between her happiness at the imminent success of her escape plan and the contact that was still far too fresh in her memory to be ignored, igniting an itch wherever she remembered some physical connection. _Whatever_, she thought. Reisen looked shocked, and the other eyes on them bored into her accusingly. _Here it comes..._

"Mokou can take her new bill whenever she is ready." Eirin said from behind them, startling them. "Tewi heard you say it was all fine."

And everyone more or less went back to their business.

Mokou paled. Kaguya became quite flustered at being caught, but quickly regained her composure and looked up at her fellow immortal. She still hadn't fixed her clothes.

"I guess this is kind of your fault when you think about it, Mokou."

And before Mokou could respond to the princess, or even burst into flames, Reisen and her huge grin stood between them.

* * *

_So yeah… This was a little too derivative for me, a direct parody of an indirect parody. But I just had to do it. Actually, thinking about it more deeply, even IN is a parody since Kaguya is really from Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, so fuck it. I can swear in M-ratings, right? Is this even M? Sorry to disappoint if it isn't. And you all thought that rating change would be a bigger deal._

_Review this and maybe it'll make me write faster, but probably not. Also, thanks to _Sone Anna _if you're out there_, _someone let me know this fic had been recommended on TVTropes a while back and I'm glad you thought highly enough of it to suggest it to others. Cheers._

_I actually went back and read that when I was writing this. Man, it's been a while. Hopefully this is an improvement._

_Also, didn't notice until it was done but in the book the booths are drawn only to shoulder height, so if one of you noticed… let's just say they went to a different table._


End file.
